


Those Favorite Bruises of Mine

by BeeIn221B



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeIn221B/pseuds/BeeIn221B
Summary: Max有着一个近乎古怪的癖好。他喜欢观察自己身上的淤痕，甚至可以说是迷恋。





	Those Favorite Bruises of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatatuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatatuesday/gifts).



Max有着一个近乎古怪的癖好。  
他喜欢观察自己身上的淤痕，甚至可以说是迷恋。

他会认真地贴近那块淤青，或是在发呆时，或是在镜子前，仔细看着皮肤下破裂的毛细血管留下的痕迹。

那暗紫色的血印或是星星点点，或是张牙舞爪。看着这些印记慢慢变浅，变成黄色的淡痕，最后屈于一个年轻身体新陈代谢的力量，完完全全地消失在了皮肤上。  
而他却会因此而感到遗憾。

换做别人，身上的出现青紫必定会成为当下最难堪的一处，更何况伴随着按压时的刺痛感。  
女孩子会选择用粉底遮住那块皮肤，男孩子大概会粗暴地用绷带或是衣服掩盖。

而Max不。  
除开平时不小心的磕磕碰碰，他为身上曾经有过的的每一块淤青感到自豪。

时间是冷漠的。  
不同的经历发生在人的身上，而马上会随着时间消散，抓都抓不住，看也看不见。  
但淤青就不一样了，它可以用肉眼窥见，它在皮肤下真实地存在着。它也可以触碰，酸痛的感觉叫嚣着在你的身体上占据了一席之地。

这是经历在皮肤上留下的短暂纪念品。  
而每一块淤青的背后都有着故事。

Max可以清楚地记得他身体上曾经有过淤青。  
他可以精确的指出那淤青在身上的哪个位置，怎么来的，从产生到消失用了多久。  
他还甚至有着最喜欢的一些淤青。

 

他引以为豪的第一个淤青在左侧的肋骨。  
他四岁的时候在卡丁车赛道上和比他高一头的小伙伴们比试胆子。  
“谁在第一弯刹车最晚，谁就赢。”  
Max毫无疑问地赢下了这场比赛，但是他的车失控撞在了轮胎墙上，唯一的战利品就是肋骨上那个骇人的淤青。在此之后的几周，他都不时向伙伴们展示那个淤青，仿佛是个奖杯。在淤青消失过后，他失落了好一阵，但他每次和赛道上新伙伴聊天时，都会强调一下他的胆量游戏和在第一弯留下的那个淤青。

 

他最爱的第二个淤青出现在他小学三年级。  
由于Max的重心一直都在赛车而不是上学，他和同学非常生疏。高年级有几个学生放学没事就在校门口游荡挑事。那一天看见Max拎着书包正要匆匆赶去卡丁车场，他们拦下了他。他们知道他赛车，是有钱人家的孩子。那些人已经不止一次地从Max身上榨取零花钱，而这次Max拒绝了，那个混混头领把早已熄灭的烟头丢在了地上。  
他们在校门口扭作一团，用拳头砸向对方的脑袋。  
Max由于年纪小一度处于下风，但是他还是抱住了对方的大腿把那个高个子摔在了墙角。他爬起身，拍拍身上的灰尘，拎起书包向卡丁车场跑去。他在路过商店时从橱窗玻璃看到了自己右眼下的淤青和一些血痕。他摸了摸脸，继续向卡丁车场跑去。

 

他最珍视的第三个淤青有些难以启齿。因为这是他爸爸亲手留下的。  
他和妹妹连续几次比赛的失利让父亲大为恼火。又在酒精的撺掇下，父亲的拳头终于落在了他的身上。他还清楚地记得那个夜晚他紧紧抱着号啕大哭的妹妹蜷缩在冰冷的地板上，父亲的殴打在他背上留下了一条条红印。他也默默地哭着，一边安慰着妹妹，一边在心里发誓自己以后绝不要变成这样的人。  
第二天他在厕所里扭头对着镜子看背后一条条乌青的痕迹，甚至有些感谢这些痛楚给自己下定的决心。

 

第四个加入最爱清单的那个淤青会让Max有些不好意思。  
当他第一次看见Carlos时，他被迷得神魂颠倒。  
“那个，Carlos你喝水吗？我帮你拿？”  
“好呀。”  
他冒冒失失地跑向茶水间，却被门口的地毯给绊倒了。膝盖磕在门框上让他龇牙咧嘴了好一会儿。  
“你没事吧，Max？”  
“没有！没有！我没事！”  
“你看你的膝盖都磕青了。”  
“没事的不疼！”  
Carlos用手轻轻摸了一下那块淤青。  
“嗷！”  
“你说不疼的，”他笑着说。  
Carlos把他扶到了沙发上，那是他们第一次亲密的肢体接触。  
那天晚上Max坐在床上，仔细地看着膝盖淤青，轻轻按压着体会那钝痛感，回忆着白天Carlos手指的触感。

 

至于最近的淤痕是怎么留下的，要不是Carlos阻止的话，他很愿意给所有的人都炫耀一下。  
经过了那段幼稚而又莫名其妙的吵架和冷战，以及迅速的和好，他们又在摩纳哥的休息室里难解难分了起来。  
摩纳哥的休息室非常狭小，Max坐在沙发上的时候不用伸直腿就能踩到对面的墙。  
虽然沙发足够大了，但Max还是开始抱怨这个休息室没能给他足够的“发挥空间”。  
他把Carlos压在沙发，上品尝着对方嘴里的味道。甜腻的气息在他嘴里蔓延。  
甜的不只是冰淇淋，还有Carlos，Max这样想。  
胡乱地脱下汗涔涔黏在身上的隔热裤甩在一旁，他开始粗暴地扒起Carlos的衣服。  
那件Toro Rosso的赛车服是他现在最大的敌人。在一件件扯下Carlos的衣服时，Max的嘴一刻都没有离开对方的皮肤。  
最终他们都赤身裸体地半躺在沙发上。  
在几秒短暂的静止之后，两个人终于失控了。  
Max把Carlos按在沙发上疯狂地亲吻，而下面的那位的手指游走在对方的背部，往自己的方向轻轻推着。  
他们在休息室里藏安全套已经不是什么新鲜事了，Max非常熟练地从旁边的抽屉里拿出那个小盒子。  
在他用嘴撕开包装的时候，他们对视着傻傻地笑。  
也不完全是傻傻地，从这两个人的眼神里就能看出点别的一些微妙的东西，有些渴望，有些…挑衅。  
当然，Carlos把腿张开架在Max的肩上以及Max迫不及待地顶起胯是一瞬间发生的事，这种默契仿佛是与生俱来的。  
但其实并不是与生俱来的，练习得比别人多而已。  
只是这惯常的动作在这里出了纰漏。  
Max往前一顶，Carlos的头就撞在了沙发边的置物架上。  
“你没事吧，Carlos？”  
Max停下了动作慌张地揉了揉身下人的头。  
“我没事，Max。就是…这里有些太挤了。”  
Carlos搂着他的脖子喘着粗气。  
“我觉得是时候做点改变了。”  
“改变什么？Max，我没明白。”西班牙男孩的大眼睛里充斥着迷茫。  
“我是说，我们可以尝试一下别的体位了。”  
荷兰男孩看着对方羞红了的脸笑了起来。  
他把Carlos猛地抱起，让他跨坐在自己的身上。被这一下弄的惊魂未定的Carlos紧紧抓住了沙发后方的窗台。  
“我觉得这个姿势也不错。”Max抬着头说。  
Carlos想反驳一句，但是当Max开始向上顶的时候他整个人都差点瘫软了。  
双膝分开跪在Max两边，他一直担心自己会掉下去。但是Max的双手紧紧地抱住了他的腰，他也开始放心地上下移动起来。  
这种感觉很新鲜。  
Carlos低着头时不时从Max那里偷两个气喘吁吁的吻，把窗台上的手移开，搂住了他的脖子。  
休息室里只剩下急促的呼吸声和沙发嘎吱嘎吱的声音。  
不知道过了了多久，Carlos感觉临界将至了，突然身下的人猛的站了起来，下一秒他的背就贴在了墙上。  
Max能感受到怀里那个受到惊吓的人用双腿环住了他的腰，他把对方紧紧抵在墙上做着错后的冲刺。  
Carlos背后的皮肤在墙上上下摩擦，甚至觉得有点疼，但他现在顾不了这么多。  
快感的突然袭来让他失去了理智，他把脸埋在了Max的肩窝里。  
Max隐约感受到了脖子上的一阵刺痛和腹部温暖的粘腻。他的动作失去了节奏，然后也达到了高潮。  
他们保持着姿势靠在墙上平复着呼吸。  
Carlos突然小声地道歉。  
“Max，抱歉。”  
“怎么了，Carlos？”  
“我不是故意的，呃，你的脖子。”  
Carlos指了指自己的脖子，指了指休息室另一侧的镜子。  
Max把Carlos放回沙发上，匆匆跑到镜子前。

他看到了那个深紫色的吻痕，一个小小的，狭长的椭圆形。旁边星星点点的红色血印散落在四周。

“太美了。”  
“什么？”

“Carlos，这是我最喜欢的淤青。”


End file.
